This invention relates to a single phase clear hydroalcoholic after shave treatment composition containing aloe vera and, optionally, allantoin and a process for preparing same.
Both allantoin and extracts from the aloe vera plant have been utilized either separately or in combination in various cosmetic and toiletry products. The attributes and efficacy of these ingredients have been exploited as is evidenced in the prior art, for example:
S. B. Mecca, "The Healing, Skin-Softening and Tissue-Building Action of Allantoin" Drugs and Allied Industries, July, 1960 PA0 S. B. Mecca, "Allantoin In Cosmetic Formulations" Proceedings of the Scientific Section of The Toilet Goods Association, No. 23, May 1955 PA0 Danhof, et al, "Stabilized Aloe Vera: Effect On Human Skin Cells", Drug and Cosmetic Industry, August 1983, page 52 PA0 "Aloe Vera, `Ageless` Botanical", Soap/Cosmetic/Chemical Specialties, February 1977, page 34 PA0 Leung, "Aloe Vera In Cosmetics", Drug and Cosmetics Industry, June 1977, page 34 PA0 Mortin "Folk Uses And Commercial Exploitation of Aloe Leaf Pulp", Economic Botany, Volume 15, No. 4, pages 311-319, October-December 1961 PA0 Gjerstad, "An Appraisal of the Aloe Vera Juice", American Perfumer And Cosmetics, Volume 84, May 1969, page 43 PA0 S. B. Mecca, "Allantoin and the Newer Aluminum Allantoinates" Proceedings of the Scientific Section of the Toilet Goods Association, No. 31, May, 1959 (of specific interest is the disclosure therein of the after shave lotion, to wit:
______________________________________ ". . . Ingredients Weight Percent ______________________________________ Alcohol, specially 40.00% denatured, 39C Perfume 0.25% Hexachlorophene 0.15% Water 57.40% Aluminum Chlorhydroxy 0.20% Allantoinate Propylene glycol 2.00% ______________________________________ Dissolve Hexachlorophene and perfume in alcohol. Mix water and polypropylene glycol and dissolve Allantoinate in this. While stirring, slowly add water fraction to alcohol fraction. Chill, keep below 8.degree C. overnight and filter with about 1% filteraid . . .")
Indeed, Abe, et al, Japanese Published Patent Application No. 55-104205 published on Aug. 9, 1980 and abstracted at Chem.Abstracts, Volume 94, No. 202446 discloses:
" . . . During research for producing cosmetics effective for wound healing of cuts during shaving, chaps, and rough skin, we found that when an aloe extract was added to a cosmetic containing a surfactant, the cosmetic showed some effect for promoting healing, but when allantoin alone was added, there was no effect. On the other hand, when allantoin and an aloe extract were used together in a cosmetic containing a surfactant, the cosmetic showed increased effect on wound healing compared to the cases where aloe extract or allantoin were used alone . . . . PA1 . . . This invention provides cosmetics for skin in which allantoin or its derivative and an aloe extract are used in the cosmetic base containing surfactants . . . . PA1 . . . Allantoin and its derivative in this invention can be, for example, aluminum chlorohydroxy allantoinate, and aluminum dihydroxy allantoinate. Aloe extracts used with allantoin are extracted from aloe plants of lily family with polar solvents such as ethanol, methanol, aqueous alcohol, acetone, and water, or obtained by other known methods . . . . "
Table I, "Lotion Formulas" of the Abe, et al published Japanese Application states:
TABLE 1 ______________________________________ LOTION FORMULAS (weight %) This Comparison Comparison invention Sample 1 Sample 2 Control ______________________________________ Ethanol 40.0 40.0 40.0 40.0 Menthol 0.1 0.1 0.1 0.1 Fragrance 0.5 0.5 0.5 0.5 Surfactant (1) 0.7 0.7 0.7 0.7 Aloe 1.0 1.0 -- -- Extract (2) Allantoin 0.1 -- -- derivative (3) Purified re- re- re- re- water maining maining maining maining Total 100.0 100.0 100.0 100.0 Curve in A B C D the FIGS. ______________________________________ Notes: (1) Polyoxyethylene hardened castor oil derivative (HCO40 by Nikko Chemicals Co.) (2) Aloe capeliquid, 70% ethanol extract. (3) Aluminiumchlorohydroxy allantoinate.
In Example IV of the Abe, et al, Japanese Patent Application an after-shave formulation is set forth, to wit:
______________________________________ Ingredients Weight Percent ______________________________________ Ethanol 65.0% Glycerine 5.0% Polyoxyethylene nonylphenyether 2.0% Aloe extract (95% Ethanol extract) 2.0% Fragrance q.s. 1-Menthol 0.1% Aluminum hydroxy allantoinate 0.1% Purified water remaining Total: 100% ______________________________________
Notwithstanding the teachings of the Abe, et al disclosure, there is still a need for a commercially acceptable single phase, clear, hydroalcoholic after-shave treatment product containing materials useful in the same manner as aloe vera taken alone or in combination with allantoin. From a marketing standpoint, the after-shave segment of the men's fragrance and treatment product market in the United States counts for approximately 40% of all the fragrance products sold. In addition, 95% of those are clear hydroalcoholic products as opposed to the opaque after-shave balms or moisturizers which are generally emulsions existing in two or more liquid phases.
Prior to our invention, nothing in the prior art disclosed or existed as a clear single-phase hydroalcoholic after-shave treatment composition containing either a combination of aloe vera and allantoin or aloe vera alone. This is due to the fact that until this point in time, the aloe extracts that were available would only produce an opaque or translucent hydroalcoholic product or would be incompatible with other required ingredients in the composition, entirely, since such prior art aloe extracts could not form a single liquid phase with such materials as perfume oils, and then be incorporated into the remainder of the after-shave composition.
Accordingly, a need exists for a clear hydroalcoholic after-shave treatment composition that provides the soothing anti-burn properties of aloe vera taken alone or taken further together with the healing properties of allantoin.